What Happens in the Office
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: This is a one shot based on my Star Trek TNG AU Profiles starring Beverly and Deanna as the medical examiner and profiler for the LAPD. Not much in this one besides smut. You have been warned.


Beverly starts moving files around on her desk, packing several along with her iPad and putting them into her bag. Deanna turns around in her chair.

"You leaving?"

"Nuh uh. I've got a meeting upstairs. Probably won't be done before you leave. See you at home?"

"Uhh, sure." Deanna stands up and walks toward Beverly. "I was, umm…I was thinking…"

Beverly sees the color in her cheeks and smiles. "Yeah? What were you thinking?"

Deanna smiles shyly. "I was just thinking, wondering, you know, if you've ever thought about umm, if you ever thought about…"

"If I ever thought about having office sex?"

Deanna's cheeks turn an even deeper color of red. "Not now. You know. It was just a thought, for another time, when you have more time…"

Leaning forward to get a kiss, Beverly whispers, "I have. All the time actually. Like on the conference room table? Or the autopsy table? Or in the…"

She sees the look of shock on Deanna's face.

"What?"

Deanna slowly shakes her head. "You are a very strange woman."

Beverly laughs. "I'll see you at home," she says and with another quick kiss, she hurries out to her meeting.

It's a bit over an hour later when she returns. The light to her office is off but the door is ajar.

"Curious" she thinks. Deanna always locks up when she leaves. She slowly pushes the door open and squints into the dark room.

"Deanna?"

"Hello Beverly," Deanna says, her voice low and sultry.

Beverly swallows hard. "What's going on here?" she asks. She can just barely make out Deanna, sitting on the edge of Beverly's desk wearing only her bra and panties.

"I've been waiting for you," Deanna responds in the same velvety voice. She holds out her hand for Beverly to take and pulls her in, wrapping her legs around Beverly's waist. She puts Beverly's hand on her breast and kisses her deeply. With her other hand, she pulls Beverly's shirt from her waistband and slides her fingers up her back.

Beverly groans loudly. "I didn't expect this."

"That's kind of the point. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this."

"Yes. Yes I do. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Mmm. I'm not sure. Tell me again."

"I love you Deanna. I love every part of you." She pulls Deanna's bra off and nuzzles her face into Deanna's breasts. As she takes a hardening nipple into her mouth, Deanna lets her head fall back, sighing deeply. Beverly moves her tongue down Deanna's taut stomach. She pulls her panties off as she slides Deanna closer to the edge of the desk causing Deanna to let her legs go and fall back onto her hands. Beverly immediately takes advantage, pushing Deanna's legs apart and dropping to her knees.

Deanna moans loudly as Beverly begins to work her way up the inside of her leg. She touches her fingers and then her tongue the velvety smoothness. "God Deanna! So hot…" she mumbles. Deanna responds by arching herself up and Beverly begins to work her, fast and then slow, making Deanna tense and then backing off until Deanna wraps her legs tight. She keeps at it until Deanna comes with a strangled cry then slowly milks every last bit of pleasure before letting Deanna go.

Deanna sits up and wraps her arms tight around Beverly's neck, pulling her to her feet and then onto her as she lies back on the desk. She flips Beverly over and straddles her. Slowly, she unbuttons Beverly's blouse as she stares into her eyes.

"This is what I think about. All day. Every day. Every time you walk into this office, I want to pull you down and make love to you. Do you know how hard it is for me to work when you're close?"

Beverly smirks. "Do you want to move your office then?"

"No. I don't think that's necessary. Just as long as I can touch you. Like this."

She puts both hands on Beverly's breasts and begins to massage them.

"Any time you want. I'm yours Deanna. Any time you want."

Deanna smiles and leans down to kiss her. "I hope you mean that," she says as she slides her hand down the front of Beverly's pants. She begins to stroke her and smiles as Beverly's eyes flutter closed. She lies back down, pushing her breasts into Beverly's. Beverly begins to move with her as Deanna increases her tempo and nips and sucks at Beverly's neck. With her hands tangled in Deanna's curls, Beverly arches herself up into Deanna's hand.

"God Dee," she pants. "Any time you want. Any time."

With one more kiss, Deanna rolls off her and the desk and begins to gather her clothing.

"So I'll see you at home then? Oh could you pick up something for dinner? I'm exhausted."


End file.
